


you can have my everything

by icedmachinery, icemachine



Series: doom patrol daily drabbles [17]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, they/them keeg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedmachinery/pseuds/icedmachinery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemachine/pseuds/icemachine
Summary: “Fine.” Keeg crosses their arms. “I guess I’ll just have to tell you what I want to do to you right now.”“But—”“No one else can hear me. Only you. Don’t worry.”“Keeg, we—”“I know you, Flex,” they say. “I know what you like, I know what you want, and I know you want me.”(Keeg takes advantage of the fact that Flex is the only one that can hear them.)
Relationships: Keeg Bovo/Flex Mentallo
Series: doom patrol daily drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453618
Kudos: 22





	you can have my everything

Honestly, he should have sensed it.

Flex can usually sense Keeg’s presence. It is always overwhelming, breathtaking, their mere existence so utterly shocking and ethereal—in this moment, however, Flex had been too distracted to notice them, too busy wading in his own mind, to feel them float behind him. Everyone else (barring a passed out Larry) is listening to Vic’s rambling about - the newest force of Bad in their lives, he hadn’t truly been paying attention, only thinking about what he’s lost, but—

Their touch is always warm, and their touch always generates a - jolt of Flex’s body; having such a powerful being touch you is never simple, never normal, it is stimulating and prickly and, again, overwhelming. 

They aren’t supposed to touch him in front of the others. They know what it does.

“I’m bored,” they tell him - an unnecessary whisper. “Let’s do something.”

“We have to listen to Vic,” Flex whispers back, hoping no one else can hear. “It’s important.”

“I know you haven’t been listening.”

“Okay, fine, you’re right. But… later.”

They release him, move to his side, just - standing there, vacantly. A breath of relief.

_Until._

“I want you,” they say. “Now. Come on.”

“I know,” Flex responds, still low. “I know, but it… it wouldn’t look right if I left in the middle of a team meeting.”

Vic glances over at him with an odd expression, but then his eyes refocus on the team, and he continues talking. Like Flex isn’t even _there._

“They’re going to figure it out eventually,” Keeg says. “They’re not stupid.”

“I don’t think they’re stupid.”

“Make an excuse. Say you’re tired.”

“It’s eight o’clock in the morning.”

“Say you haven’t slept.”

Flex wants it. He _always_ wants them, they make him feel so _good -_ both physically and emotionally, Keeg is always so satisfying, and it is unbearable, it is tugging a flutter into his stomach. _Fuck._

But.

Appearances.

He doesn’t want to look nonchalant; he truly does care about protecting his friends, he wants them to know that he cares, thinks that they need some verbal affection for once, that - Rita, Jane, Cliff, Vic - they crave tenderness. He knows that they do.

“Fine.” Keeg crosses their arms. “I guess I’ll just have to _tell you_ what I want to do to you right now.”

“But—”

“No one else can hear me. Only you. Don’t worry.”

“Keeg, we—”

“I know you, Flex,” they say. “I know what you like, I know what you want, and I know you want _me._ ”

“I do,” he breathes, his voice a little bit _too_ loud. Luckily, no one else notices - or pretends not to notice. “I do.”

Keeg places a hand on Flex’s hip. Discreet, but he jolts again.

“Careful. You’re getting hard.” Shit. He is. “And, well, you’re barely wearing _any_ clothes. People are going to notice.”

“Fine, let’s go—”

“No. I changed my mind.”

“What?”

“I want you to stay here for a while. Let’s see how long you can handle this.”

“Please.”

“Hmm. You know what I’d really like to do right now?”

“Wh—”

_He can’t even get the words out._

“I want to push you into that wall,” they say, voice monotone, “and then I want to touch you everywhere---everywhere at once---except for the one place that matters. I want to listen to you beg for me. I want you to be breathless, drooling, when you ask me to touch you there.”

“Jesus…”

“And, if I decide I feel like giving in, I’ll run my hands across your inner thigh. I’ll draw it out, so long you wonder if I’ll _ever_ give you the release you _crave._ And _then_ I’ll touch you, _then_ I’ll stroke you, I know how much you like it when I shock you… just a little bit… pulses of my energy - of _me,_ Flex - around your cock—”

“K—how are you—” he’s panting, he’s _panting,_ “—so good at this.”

“—and after that I’ll turn you around—-I know you have a flex for this, I know you do—-let you get yourself ready—-and I’ll fuck you. I know that’s all you want. Me inside of you. We’ve never done that before, but I can tell—-I _know—-_ that you think about it, every night.”

_Mmm._ Words are a lost cause now.

“Do you even know,” Keeg says, tightening their grip on him, “what I can do with my body? I don’t have a solid form like you; I can make myself bigger, smaller… anything you want, Flex.”

“Can we just—”

Oh.

This is when he realizes everyone is staring at him. His face is hot from embarrassment.

“Keeg says they need to show me something,” Flex says. It’s the stupidest excuse possible, and they can _definitely_ tell that it’s not the case. _“We’ll be right back.”_

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
